Holiday One Shots
by FanfictionLovers
Summary: This is a variety of different holiday one shots. We hope you like them. Please Review Happy Reading!


"Babe?" Olivia questioned as she walked into the apartment and closed the door. "In here," she heard from the bedroom. It was Friday and they had a Halloween party to go to with the unit. She walked into the bedroom and kissed him, "hi. I got costumes for tonight!" She pulled them out of the bag. He laughed, "Minnie and Mickey? Really?" She nodded, "let's try it on!" They changed. Her dress was black at the top with a a red tutu with white polka dots and she slipped on black tights. His was red pants and a black shirt. He stepped behind her in the full length mirror and they chuckled. Her dress was form fitting and the tutu was pretty short. "Shed the tights," he said. "Why?" He pulled her closer and whispered, "because that gives me easier access." She shivered and did what he asked. "Better," he said.

He nodded and grinned. "I love you," Olivia said as she quickly kissed his lips. "I love you too," Elliot said as he reached under her skirt and squeezed her butt. She moved her hands around his neck. "El, we can't we are going to be late." He sighed "you look so hot in this outfit." "Thanks but you don't think it's to reveling? I mean Cragen and everyone else from the unit is going to be there, I don't wanna look to slutty." She turned to look in the mirror and smiled. "You look perfect!" "Okay let's go." They grabbed there things and made there way to the party.

They walked into the bar and made there way to the counter. "Two beers please" Elliot ordered. He handed one to Liv and the other for him. "Do you see Casey or Fin?" "Not yet." They took a couple sips of there beer and saw Casey walk in with Fin by her side. "Hey guy's. You look so cute!"

"Thanks!" They said at the same time. "You two are matching too!" They were Alice and the mad hatter. Fin asked for four fireball shots and they threw them back. Elliot was sitting on the barstool and Olivia moved closer to him and started to dance and gave gave him a kiss. He pulled her closer and she kept dancing against him. "Come dance with me," she said. He got up and walked her backwards towards the dance floor and turned her around so her back was to him. She smiled, "oh that's how you wanna do this?" He nodded, "uh huh."

The song Low by Flo Rida started playing and she swayed her hips grinding into Elliot. He put his hands on her hips and she put her hands around his neck. He pulled her back into him as hard as he could so she was as close as she could be. "Baby, if you keep dancing like this we are going to have to get me new pants." He whispered in her ear. She turned around and kissed him softly. "We wouldn't want that now would we." She gave him an evil grin.

She moved her hips away from his and took a slight step back and smiled. He pulled her back and kissed her, "don't even think of moving!" She laughed, "why's that?! Got a little problem?" He kissed her cheek and whispered, "I think it's a big problem." She closed her eyes and shivered at his words as she felt herself getting wetter. She pushed her hips towards his to feel him but then she saw the unit looking at them from the corner of her eye, "babe they're all looking at us!" He kissed her and kept dancing, "that's hot!" She kissed him back and lustfully whispered, "I want you."

When the song was over they walked back over to the bar and order another round of beers. "Wow, you guys were hot out there!" Casey said to Liv. She smiled and took a drink of her beer. "Thanks we got a little carried away." Elliot was talking to Fin when her reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "I have to take this it's Maureen." "Hello, yeah I'll be right there." He replied as he hung up the phone. He felt two hands wrap around his waist. "Who was on the phone?" She asked worriedly. "It was Maureen. Eli has a fever and he keeps asking for me so I told her we would be right home." He replied as he grabbed her butt. "Okay well I guess we will see you guys on Monday. Have a good night." She couldn't set her beer down fast enough. Elliot grabbed her hand and led her out the door. When they got to the car he pushed her up against it and stuck his hands up her skirt.

"El what are-" he cut her off with his kiss, "you doing? Eli!" He kept kissing her and leaned towards her so her body was pushed against the car. "Eli is fine." She laughed, "what?" "He's fine," he kissed her neck. She moaned softly, "who was on the phone?" "No one I just needed you." She smiled and kissed him back as she ran her hands under his shirt. "We should get in the car," she stuck her hand in his pocket to find the key as he pulled her shirt up. She unlocked it and he opened the back door. "Get in," he said. She got in and laid down. Her shirt was off and so was his. He climbed on top of her and shut the door. He kissed her breathlessly and moved his hips against hers. "Ugh babe! What's gotten into you?!" She asked. He pulled her panties off and groaned.

He spread her legs apart and licked his lips. "The way you were dancing, this outfit, and knowing that we were being watched, I couldn't take it any more I was going to explode." He answered as he pulled off his pants and boxers. She leaned up and kissed him as he entered her roughly. "Fuck El!" She screamed. He grabbed her hips, his thrusts were fast and hard. "Baby I'm not going to last long!" He grabbed her bra and ripped it off of her. Olivia moaned, "I love it when your rough with me." He grabbed her breasts and squeezed them hard. She reached between them and began rubbing her clit. He knew she was close. "Liv I'm going to..." He didn't even finish his sentence when she arched her back and screamed out his name. He was right behind her, he shot into her all he had in him. He collapsed on top of her. "Holy shit!" He said.

They lay like that breathing heavily for a few minutes. He gave her a quick kiss, "let's go home." "I don't know if I can move yet!" She said and they laughed. She kissed his cheek and he got dressed in the small confined space and she sat up watching him. 'Everything he does is so hot," she through and bit her lip. "What?" He asked. She pulled her shirt on, "you're just hot," she said. He kissed her neck, "oh really?" She sighed, "oh yeah. But you have to stop." He chuckled and got out of the car to the front seat. She climbed over the console and sat in the front. As they were driving he put his hand on her leg and asked, "so you really like it rough?" "Yeah sometimes. You take control and it does me in." He grinned and she smiled and thought that she should stop with the ego boosting. He ran his hand higher and his pinky touched her, "no panties Liv?" She rested her head back.

She grabbed his hand and interlocked there fingers. "Happy Halloween El." He turned and looked at her, "Happy Halloween Liv." She smiled and looked out the window. "I love you." "I love you too." He replied as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.


End file.
